Trust Me
by ellaatthedisco
Summary: Do you trust me?" He asked. "Of course." She responded immediately. Smitchie. One-shot. Okay so not a good summary but it's hard to write and not give away the story.


**A/N: Hey guys! So I've been in a bad mood lately and was hoping writing a Smitchie one-shot could help me. So, I'll stop talking about me and let y'all read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot.**

**No POV**

Mitchie sat in her living room watching an old rerun of _Gilmore Girls_. She was sitting on her brown suede couch with her legs pulled up against her chest and snacking on an _Oreo_. She heard a loud knocking on her door. She knew her parents weren't home, her mother having a sweet sixteen to cater and her father deciding to let Mitchie have a break and go with her mother. She looked away from the TV and to the door hesitantly but got up anyway. She walked to the door and called through to whomever may be on the other side.

"Who is it?" She asked and leaned back against the door waiting for a response.

"Mitch, it's me!" The person called and she immediately perked up and turned to tug open the door having recognized the voice.

"Hey!" She smiled having proved it was her best friend, Shane Gray, standing on her porch steps. "What's up?" She asked noting the rushed expression on his face. However, instead of answering, Shane simply pushed past Mitchie and ran towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She asked following him, no response. "Shane?!" She called up the stairs and then dashed up the stairs after him. Mitchie found Shane rummaging through one of her dresser drawers. She noted he had already been through three others. Shane finally found whatever he had been looking for and closed the drawer. He turned back to Mitchie only giving her enough time to give him a confused look before throwing the items at her.

"Change." Shane ordered before walking out the door again. Mitchie stared at the spot where Shane had been standing before looking down at the items in her hands. They were her aqua blue tankini, matching bikini bottoms, and her white board shorts. She shook her head at his strange behavior and walked out of her room to find him leaning against the wall next to her door.

"Shane, what-" She began but was cut off.

"Do you trust me?" Shane asked throwing her of guard with the question but she had an immediate answer.

"Of course." She responded.

"Then trust me and go change." He said and Mitchie walked back into her room closing the door behind her. She changed out of her t-shirt and sweatpants into the swimsuit attire Shane had picked out. She looked in the mirror feel a tad insecure having never been in a swimsuit in front of Shane before. She slid on her white flip-flops seeing as they fit her attire and walked out quietly. Shane was still standing in the same position. He turned to smile at her before taking her wrist in his hand and pulling her down the stairs with him, only stopping to switch off the TV. He pulled her out the door and towards his car. He opened the passenger door for her but she refused to get in.

"Shane, where-" Mitchie began but was cut off once again.

"Do you trust me?" He asked once again.

"Yeah." She replied a little less sure of herself than she was when she first answered.

"Then trust me and get in." Shane said nodding towards the car. Mitchie sighed but slid in anyway. Shane ran around the car and got in the driver's side. Mitchie watched him the whole ride confused. She didn't think to pay attention to try to find out where he was taking her. She only noticed when the car stopped and Shane put it in park. She looked around to find he had brought her to the local beach. It was a warm sunny Saturday but this particular beach never had many people at it and the spot they were at never had any visitors besides her and Shane. They considered it their special spot because they were the only ones to ever be found there. Shane got out and opened Mitchie's door once again. He took hold of her hand softly and pulled her up from her seat. He led her to a high cliff she had always seen but been too afraid to climb.

"Shane-" Mitchie began but once again Shane cut her off.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her looking straight into her eyes. This time she simply nodded timidly.

"Then trust me and jump with me." He said barely above a whisper.

"What?!" She shrieked quietly.

"Please," He was actually whispering now. "Just jump with me." He was staring intently into her eyes and she knew it'd be impossible to say no.

"Okay." She whispered back nodding slightly. She watched as his face lit up with that gorgeous smile the same smile as the first time he'd smiled at her for real back at Camp Rock. She couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly she felt his grip tighten slightly on her hand as he turned to face the mater below. Mitchie turned as well then heard him begin to count down from three in a whisper.

"Three… two…" He snuck one last glance at Mitchie's confused and slightly afraid face before whispering his last word. "One!" He whispered smiling to himself before he jumped with Mitchie to the water below. They both felt the cold water engulf them as they sunck down still grasping each other's hand. Mitchie was up first, Shane not a second later. They smiled at each other before Shane broke the silence.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered again this time not giving Mitchie the chance to answer before gently pressing his lips against hers. She hesitated for only a moment before eagerly returning the kiss. Shane held the back of her head with one hand and cupped her chin with the other. Mitchie held onto his shoulders. Shane was the one to pull away first smirking at her.

"Told you to trust me." He said and she simply laughed before kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N: So, loved it? Hated it? I have no idea how this came to me but it just did. I'd greatly appreciate if you could review telling me what you thought. So hit that little purple-ish button and make my day/night, depending on when I read the review.**


End file.
